Again
by Luper
Summary: Baisse tes barrières, je t'en prie. Donne nous une chance, donne moi une chance, ne nous détruis pas, car mon cœur est fatigué de toujours devoir se reconstruire.


_**Bonsoir à tous. Je reviens encore une fois avec un OS. Le prochain chapitre de AAU arrive bientôt.**_

 _ **Vous avez donc ici un one shot, et honnêtement, il pourrait convenir pour n'importe quel couple, je veux dire, j'ai fais le choix de ne pas nommer les personnages, tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas comment le faire. Alors je vous l'offre tel qu'il a été écrit, sans nom distinctif. Ainsi, votre imagination pourra choisir le couple associé à l'histoire :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

* * *

Vent glacé contre ma peau, cristaux de neige se glissant sur mon visage, silencieux et léger, aussi froid que l'étaient tes mots. Des mots froids et durs sortant d'une bouche que j'avais tant embrassé, tant aimé. Mais peut-être que le temps est venu. Temps des adieux, de tout effacer, de tout reprendre, de tout laisser tomber, de recommencer, de se réinventer une énième fois. Peut-être que cette fois-ci rien ne marchera. Peut-être que nous devrions abandonner tout simplement.

Abandonner pour recommencer autre part, à un autre endroit, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Abandonner et retomber l'une sur l'autre, se parler, se faire rire, s'enlacer, s'embrasser, se quitter au petit matin, se revoir un sourire aux lèvres, reprendre là où on avait arrêté, continuer un bout de chemin main dans la main, retrouver les automatismes, les cafés du matin, les déjeuners au lit et les repas sur le canapé, reprendre une vie délaissée depuis quelques mois et la faire revivre.

La faire évoluer, changer, grandir, la faire aller mieux, la faire survivre et puis la tuer d'un coup de frein net. S'engueuler, se prendre la tête, douter, pleurer, s'éloigner, essayer de nouveau pour rater une fois de plus, s'excuser, s'embrasser, se taire, ne plus se parler et puis partir.

Un cycle sans fin, un éternel recommencement que ni toi ni moi voulons abandonner. Dans le fond, on sait à chaque instant que ça ne marchera pas, que ça ne peut fonctionner, mais l'être humain n'est-il pas fait pour se donner des illusions. Illusions d'un couple parfait, d'un futur à venir, d'un bonheur immaculé, d'une vie pleine de joie. Rêve a peine effleuré par nos doigts maladroitement joins.

A quoi bon se battre si c'est pour finir de la même manière à chaque fois ? Le but, je le cherche toujours, la raison aussi, pourtant on le fait non ? Alors c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose. L'amour dirons certains. Amour, grand mot jeté à n'importe quelle occasion, mis à n'importe quelle sauce. Qui sait ce qu'est vraiment l'amour ? A quoi correspond un « je t'aime » maintenant qu'il fut prononcé, sortant de nos lèvres jointes dans un moment de chaleur et de tendresse infinie. Comment savoir que c'est de l'amour que je ressens quand tu me tourne le dos, pleurant silencieusement à cause de ce que j'ai laissé échappé, comment savoir que c'est l'amour qui fait briller tes yeux en me voyant et fait se serrer mon cœur lorsque tu déverse ta colère contre moi ?

Et si l'amour n'était qu'un prétexte ? Une chose inventé par l'homme, effrayé de finir seul, terrifié par la mort et la solitude, terrifié à l'idée de ne pas partager ses idées, ses opinions, ses humeurs quotidiennes, sa vie avec une tierce personne. Si ce n'était qu'un mot inventé, puis rentré dans nos cerveaux comme étant l'une des choses la plus belle du monde. Amour, donc. Déclinable sous plusieurs formes, plusieurs types correspondant au statut de la personne face à toi. Famille, amis, relation plus sérieuse, coup d'un soir, on ressent forcément quelque chose, non ? Que se soit de l'attachement simple au plus profond des sentiments qui ne s'estompera jamais, on ressent quelque chose.

Mais alors j'ai des questions moi, des questions pour toi. Pourquoi un homme et une femme peuvent s'aimer tandis qu'une femme et une femme doivent le faire en secret ? Pourquoi certaines personnes considèrent ceci comme un pêcher, une abomination ? Pourquoi avant, un homme noir et une femme blanche et inversement, ne pouvaient-ils pas être heureux ? Et si, je dis bien si, l'amour est la plus forte des choses, comment se fait-il que des familles mettent leur gosses à la porte sans sourciller à cause de telle chose ou tel choix ? Le plus grand mystères pour moi, reste le fait que cette société prônant l'amour, le vrai, le grand, n'est toujours pas tolérante vis-à-vis de certains. Aimer vous les uns les autres qu'on nous dit, comment le faire quand le fait d'être d'une religion différente peut toujours être railler au grand jour ?

Mais revenons donc à nous. Nous, bien grand mot aussi tiens. De moi, de toi, on passe à nous, à deux se transformant peu à peu en un. A croire que peut-importe le temps qui passe ce nous reste, fort et inébranlable, il s'estompe juste lorsque nos chemins diffèrent pour mieux réapparaître quand rentrant dans ta ville, j'ose me pointer un bouquet de fleur fraîches à la main et un pardon aux coin des lèvres. Dis moi, dis moi pourquoi je reviens toujours vers toi et toi vers moi, comme deux aimants, dis moi pourquoi. Pourquoi toutes autres peaux ne seront jamais aussi douces que la tienne tandis que les lèvres se reposant contre les miennes n'auront jamais la même saveur ? Je crois ne pas me tromper quand j'assume que tu ressens ça aussi. Comme si, dès l'instant où nous décidons de faire tomber nos plans dans l'eau, nos désirs se coordonnent, ne souhaitant plus que de retrouver cette impression de déjà-vu où je t'ouvrirai la porte et que tu seras là, une bouteille de vin rouge à la main et tes clés de voiture dans l'autre.

Peut-être est-ce ça l'amour. Un désir ardent de voir l'autre, de ne pas le quitter, ou en tout cas de le retrouver au plus vite. Ou peut-être est-ce vraiment plus. Peut-être que c'est cette chaleur dans mon cœur et celle sur tes joues, peut-être que c'est ton rire qui résonne dans ma tête ou encore la sensation de tes doigts fins contre mes hanches nues quand au petit matin nous partageons la cabine de douche.

Bourrasque de vent, je frissonne et remonte le col de mon manteau noir. J'aimerais que tu sois là, la main niché au creux de la mienne, la tête contre mon épaule, j'aimerais que tu sois là, assise face au pont surplombant la ville. Ton appartement est là-bas, à quelques minutes à pied. Lieu gravé dans ma mémoire et je me demande ce que tu y fais. Pleures tu mon départ ? Ris tu de ma réaction ? Appelles-tu ta mère pour lui dire à quelle point je ne suis qu'une horrible personne mais que tu ne peux vivre sans moi. Je veux dire...Parce que c'est le cas n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, si nous sommes aimants cela veut dire que l'attraction, le désir, le besoin ne vient pas seulement de mon côté n'est-ce pas ?

A vrai dire, je souhaite parfois ne t'avoir jamais murmuré ces mots doux au creux de ton oreille, te faisant frissonner de plus belle alors que sur ton visage s'affichait un sourire de plaisir mélangé à une tendresse absolue. J'aurai aimé les garder plus longtemps en moi, comme un secret au fond de mon cœur, un secret reposant là, au chaud, sans être vu ni exposé à la froideur de la réalité. Je suppose que tu aurais aussi gardé les tiens dans ton propre cœur. Cela aurait pu être un tabou entre nous, ou alors juste une chose évidente, tellement évidente que la mentionner n'aurait été que malaise.

Peut-être que tu as raison. Croire en nous, en notre avenir, notre futur, notre couple. Mais comment ? Comment croire, comment savoir que je peux, sans aucun doute, me lancer à corps perdu du haut d'une falaise nommée futur et que tu seras là pour me rattraper, me recueillir, me guider. Comment être sûre du bien fondé de tes paroles ? J'essaie tu sais, j'y accorde beaucoup de temps, beaucoup de travail sur moi-même, mais dans les temps incertains où nous vivons, comment croire ?

Il est cinq heure et le soleil tombe déjà. La neige ne tombe plus, ayant laissé sa trace blanche sur les toits gris de la ville. J'aimerais retourner vers toi, venir, voler, courir, mais je ne peux. Tu as été claire non ? « La dernière chance, c'était ta dernière chance. » cela veut dire ce que ça veut dire non ? Je sais, je sais que je t'ai blessé, que tu as été patiente, que tu as fais des sacrifices en silence sans m'en parler, je sais tout ça. Mais je pensais que jamais tu ne me dirai cela, après tout, c'est comme ça qu'on marche nous deux, tu le sais non ? Un départ, des retrouvailles, une nouvelle relation renaissante comme un phénix, brûlante vive et chaude pendant quelque temps pour finalement se consumer entièrement et retourner sous forme d'un tas de cendre terne et malsain.

Je veux dire, ça fait longtemps qu'on marche comme ça, non ? Une relation s'estompant au bout d'un moment, relation cherchant par tout les moyens à survivre, mais les signes de l'épuisement sont là, arrivant vite. Ton rire n'est plus le même, ton odeur se fait de plus en plus rare sur l'oreiller à mes côtés tandis que les cernes sous mes yeux s'élargissent. Je ne sais pourquoi on en arrive là à chaque fois. Ou alors peut-être que je sais mais que je ne veux pas me l'admettre.

Tu as peur et moi aussi. Peur de l'avenir, d'un vrai futur ensemble, peur de passer certains caps permettant à la flamme de se raviver, étapes décisives et essentielles au bien-être d'une relation. A côté de certains de nos amis en commun, notre couple a toujours semblé bien insignifiant, une amourette de vacances, une aventure de lycée. Qu'est-ce donc alors ? La peur de s'engager ? La peur de rester pour de bon avec une seule personne ? Celle de ne jamais connaître quelque chose d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre ? Dis, est-ce pour cela que toi et moi jouant au chat et à la souris, passant sans cesse de nous à d'autres ? Une peur simple et humaine de laisser tomber les murs pour juste s'abandonner dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Dis moi, as-tu peur de moi, de nous ?

Y'en a qui dise souvent que l'incapacité d'être avec quelqu'un que l'on aime vraiment est une honte, une blessure profonde, présente dans la vie de tout les jours. Comme si d'un coup, parce que tu trouve « ta » personne tu ne peux l'oublier, comme si celle-ci ne pouvait être que tienne, comme si ton monde ne tournait plus qu'autour d'elle, de nous, de moi, de toi. Penses-tu, dis, penses-tu qu'en laissant nos murs, qu'en ouvrant nos cœurs, qu'en acceptant nos peurs, un vrai futur pourrait voir le jour ? Dis moi, juste dis le moi, car la vérité est que je ne peux plus attendre.

Attendre ton retour, nos retrouvailles, nos baisers salés et nos ébats ardents. C'est douloureux et j'aimerais oublier. J'aimerais oublier ton rire, ton sourire, ton visage, ta voix, ton corps, ta peau, j'aimerais oublier ce que ça fait d'être aimé par toi. Je suis fatiguée tu sais, fatiguée de me battre pour toi, avec toi, contre toi. Et si on se donnait juste une chance, une vraie ? Si on était honnête l'une envers l'autre ? Si on mettait à plat nos sentiments, nos envies, nos peurs, nos idées, nos rêves. Aller, viens, on fait ça. On se pose à table, face à face, et on écrit. On écrit des listes entières de choses à faire, à vivre, à voir, à visiter, à acheter. Viens, on s'amuse à imaginer un futur, tout en sachant très bien que cette perfection ne sera jamais atteinte. S'il te plaît, laisse moi fuir en ta compagnie, laisse nous fuir loin de tout ça. Loin de la ville, de nos vies, loin du quotidien. Laisse nous nous réinventer dans un autre pays, une autre ville.

Donne nous une chance plus concrète, n'abandonne pas dès que ça devient trop dur ou plus assez stimulant pour toi. Donne nous le temps de construire une relation de communication, d'honnêteté, de confiance. Une vrai relation comme on a commencé à avoir depuis quelque temps. Mais tu vois ? Qui de nouveau à reculer face à la porte menant au prochain niveau, qui a laissé tomber ma main, me précipitant dans l'abysse ? Toi. Encore une fois tu m'as rejeté, nous as rejeté. Malgré tout, malgré nous, malgré notre joie et notre complicité. Tu es partie, allant voir ailleurs, histoire de te rassurer, histoire de te dire que je n'étais qu'une autre passade, une simple partie de plaisir et tu es revenue, me chassant de chez toi, de ce qui aurait pu être chez nous.

Pourquoi cette peur, dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu peur ? Et puis, si ce que tu ressentais pour moi n'était pas réel, je suppose que tu ne m'aurais pas envoyé une dizaine de messages depuis mon départ, me priant de te revenir, de te pardonner, de te laisser réessayer, et tu vois ? C'est là tout le paradoxe de la chose. Tu es celle partant dans les bras d'une autre personne et je suis celle à qui tu oses dire que c'était la dernière chance, comme si incapable d'assumer tes propres sentiments tu utilisais ma colère envers toi, la détournant et la rendant comme la raison de notre rupture. Je ne te demande pas grand chose tu sais, juste de t'accepter, de nous accepter. Je t'en prie, laisse tomber les murs, les peurs, les doutes, viens vers moi, enlace moi, embrasse moi, prends moi dans ton cœur et ne me laisse plus tomber, car le mien est fatigué de devoir se reconstruire quand lâchement tu décides de tout arrêter.

Le lampadaire à côté de mon banc s'allume, crépitant et je frissonne, laissant échappé un nuage de fumé. J'ai froid et pourtant je suis bien incapable de bouger, sachant pertinemment que si je le faisais mes pieds me guiderai vers toi. Et tu sais, je ne te blâme pas. Je sais que la faute a aussi été mienne de nombreuse fois. Des erreurs de parcours, des trébuchements et des chutes contre terre, nous faisant tomber toutes les deux, nous perdant dans ce labyrinthe qu'est la vie. Je sais bien tout ça, et pour la plupart je regrette. Mais dans le fond je me dis que si elles ont été commises ces erreurs c'est alors que l'on été pas prêtes. Pas prêtes à abandonner ces mécanismes de rejet lorsque les choses devenaient plus sérieuse, incapables de construire ensemble une bâtisse qui puisse tenir la route, je ne sais pas, ce n'est peut-être qu'une excuse que je me trouve, histoire de compenser la culpabilité. Mais c'est comme cela que je le ressens. Et depuis nos retrouvailles d'il ya quelque mois, je me dis que ça y est, nous sommes prêtes.

C'est comme une évidence que je sens au fond de moi quand je te regarde travailler, le crayon dans la bouche ou que je te taquine sur ton sens de l'orientation atroce. Un sentiment de bien-être quand le matin je me réveille dans la chaleur de ton lit et non dans la fraîcheur du mien. Mais tu te poses des limites. Te freinant dans ton élan, te posant trop de question. Je les ai vu tu sais, toutes ces interrogations, elles sont passées dans tes yeux alors que nous dansions ensembles l'autre soir, dans ton appartement. Danse improvisée, sortant de nulle part, juste un autre moment de complicité partagée dans la plus sereine des humeurs. Être un nous me semble juste naturel, et j'aimerai que tu ressentes là-même chose.

Mouvement à mes côtés, bras entourant mon épaule, souffle chaud contre mes joues glacés, tu es là et mon cœur repart de plus belle. Je savais que tu me trouverai, après tout, c'est ici que l'on s'était recroisé pour la première fois. Quelques années après le lycée, tu faisais ton jogging et moi je me préparais à passer un entretien d'embauche, l'été battait des records de température, et alors que je rejoignais ce banc, boisson glacée à la main, tu m'avais percutée de plein fouet bien trop concentré sur ta respiration et la musique que jouait ton casque. Sensation de douche glacé contre ma poitrine tandis que tu t'étais arrêté, un air désolé puis surpris sur ton visage quand tu m'avais reconnu.

Très vite, les choses s'étaient enchaînées, un café, un verre, un restaurant, un cinéma, un rendez-vous, un baiser, un lit partagé, une relation de commencé, une perdue, une de retrouvée. Se tournant autour constamment sans jamais en finir pour de bon. Se perdre de vue pendant un an et demi pour se retrouver, par hasard, lors d'un voyage avec nos moitiés respectives, et puis commettre l'irréparable, l'impensable, succomber aux charmes l'une de l'autre et partager de nouveau des draps, ceux satinés d'un hôtel des îles. Mentir à nos conjoints, rentrer en ville et mettre fin à la relation, rester seules quelque temps pour revenir l'une vers l'autre. De vrais aimants te dis-je.

Je caresse ta main du bout des doigts et la soulève, en embrassant tendrement la paume. Tu sors la tête de mon cou, me fixant. Tes yeux sont rouges et cernés, ton regard ne renvoie que la peur et le doute dans lequel tu te trouve, pourtant j'arrive à me perdre dans tes iris chocolats, y trouvant de l'amour, de la joie, du regret, y trouvant la plus infime de flamme d'espoir et je souris. « Fais moi confiance » crie mon regard, « Je ne sais comment » me renvoie le tien, je sais que ça va marcher, je le sais, je le sens. Je veux dire, si ça ne marche pas, alors pourquoi rester loin de toi ne faisais qu'écorcher mon cœur ? Si je me trompe alors la signification de tes appels nocturnes empli de déclarations sentimentales variées alors que tu avais trop bu resteront un mystère pour moi, et je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne.

Tu m'embrasses et ta main se serre dans la mienne. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Sourire de joie, de bonheur, de soulagement et mon cœur tremble à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, comme si revigoré par ce baiser il était prêt à courir un marathon sans flancher. Ton visage se détache du mien et ton expression est étrange. Je t'en prie, ne me lâche pas la main de nouveau car je crains que cette fois ci tu ne me retrouveras pas. Ne me laisse pas seule sur ce coup là, dis moi que j'ai eu raison de me battre, de combattre mes doutes, dis mois que je n'ai pas eu tort d'abandonner, d'essayer de croire. S'il te plaît, donne nous une chance une vraie.

Ta main ganté se pose tendrement contre ma joue froide et je frisonne de nouveau, terrifiée à l'idée du prochain son qui franchira tes lèvres. Une de tes mains s'est réfugiées dans ta poche et je ne peux supporter cette impression de distance entre nous. Je vais te perdre n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas partir de nouveau, sans te retourner, sans regret ni morceaux de cœur manquant. Ta main quitte ma joue et le désir de me blottir contre toi se fait urgent. Laisse moi venir vers toi, contre toi, abaisse ses murs je t'en prie, laisse nous construire quelque chose.

Je soupire et m'écarte légèrement de toi, hochant la tête, ne cachant pas ma déception ni le sourire triste qui fait son chemin sur mes lèvres tandis que des larmes apparaissent automatiquement au coin de mes yeux. Je crois que tu es la personne pour qui je pleure bien trop facilement et je déteste ça. De suite ta main rattrape mon bras et je te regarde, insensible à ton regard de confusion. Non, je ne me laisserai pas avoir, pas encore, s'en ai fini, c'était ta dernière chance aussi.

Ta prise se fait plus importante et je détourne les yeux des tiens, tu soupires, murmure mon prénom, et je refuse de te répondre, bien décidée à ne pas éclater en sanglots. C'est alors qu'une clé atterrit sur mes jambes plantées dans le sol. Clé simple, argentée dont seul le haut est poinçonné, laissant la possibilité à son utilisateur de l'accrocher à un porte clé. Je la prends entre mes mains et te regarde, refusant mon cœur d'espérer la signification de cet objet. Aurais-je gagné ? Aurais-tu baissé tes murs, vaincu ta peur, décidé de tenter notre chance ?

« Dis, je me demandais si...enfin..si tu voulais..Je veux dire après tout ce temps..Si tu voulais..tu sais, emménager avec moi.. ? Je veux dire..enfin..ouais, voilà.. »

Tes joues sont rouges et tu te mordilles la lèvre, attendant ta réponse, tes yeux fixent mon visage, essayant d'en analyser l'expression et te souris, passant mes bras autour de toi, t'enlaçant le plus fort possible et murmurant un oui contre ton oreille, je sais que tu entends car de suite tes bras resserrent l'étreinte. A croire que des aimants finissent toujours par se retrouver et se fixer l'un à l'autre, pour ne former plus qu'un.

* * *

 _ **En espérant vous avoir satisfait, j'attends vos retours avec impatience.  
**_


End file.
